


The Vibrating Buttplug Challenge

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A hot mess how does one write, Blow Jobs in a Car, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Vibrators, send help, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Kyungsoo loses a bet, and Jongin challenges him to wear a vibrating buttplug as they go to buy some snacks.A remote controlled vibrating buttplug, of which Jongin holds the remote to.





	The Vibrating Buttplug Challenge

 “So you’re telling me that I should have this in me while we go shopping?”

 Kyungsoo glanced between the object in his hand, and Jongin’s mischievous smile.

 “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Jongin confirmed, holding up a tiny remote control and waving it back and forth. “And I’ll be controlling it.”

 Sighing, Kyungsoo rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

 “You said you’d do anything I wanted, jagi,” Jongin complained, going for a cute pout - which was very ironic considering he was currently trying to convince Kyungsoo to go outside with a  _ vibrating _ buttplug inside of him. “I don’t want to force you, but…”

 Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo thought it through one more time, before giving in with a groan.

 “Okay, fine, why not? It’s not like it’s the worst thing I’ve ever done in public…”

 Jongin gave a little ‘whoop!’, before patting the bed next to him.

 “Don’t worry, it’s not loud, and nobody will be able to see it,” Jongin reassured Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo did not feel reassured, making this known by raising a brow at Jongin. “I promise. At most, they’ll be able to see your boner, but we can hide that too!”

 “You’re lucky I love you,” Kyungsoo sighed heavily, with affection still shining through.

 “And that you’re a kinky fuck,” Jongin added, laughing as Kyungsoo swatted at him. “Come on, lie down, Soo, and let me get this inside of you.”

 “Is it sad that that’s not the most unsexy thing you’ve ever said to get some action from me, and with me complying?” Kyungsoo asked as he lied down on his stomach on the bed next to Jongin.

 “No, I don’t think so, I just find it amazing that you want me bad enough to give in to unsexy things,” Jongin murmured, having leaned down to nuzzle against Kyungsoo’s neck. “If that doesn’t tell me that you love me…”

 “Then I don’t know what would,” Kyungsoo hummed, shivering as Jongin nibbled his way down his clothed back. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to tease me and then leave me hanging?”

 From the way Jongin almost manically chuckled before he gently bit into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s hip, Kyungsoo knew that yes, Jongin unfortunately very much planned on teasing and not pleasing.

 Fuck.

 Through some wiggling, Kyungsoo’s pants were pulled down to mid-thigh, exposing him, and the blood began to rather quickly trickle south. He could  _ feel _ Jongin’s gaze on him, could perfectly imagine how Jongin was looking at him, and it was a heady thought.

 “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of this sight,” Jongin said with a sigh, one hand coming to softly grip at Kyungsoo’s butt, spreading it apart. “Nope, never.”

 Kyungsoo chuckled under his breath even as he felt himself growing even more aroused - and just growing in general.

 “Hurry up before I change my mind,” Kyungsoo demanded, using his stern voice, flinching a little as Jongin’s nails were suddenly digging into his flesh before Jongin released his grip on him. “Whoa, down boy!”

 “Shut up, I know you like it,” Jongin laughed, and really, Kyungsoo could not deny that.

 The amount of bitemarks and lovebites he had gathered throughout the years very much proved it. And Jongin very much knew it.

 Jongin shuffled around next to him, and before Kyungsoo knew it, he felt himself being spread again, before hot, slightly humid air hit him. Giving a small, though still very embarrassing, squeak, Kyungsoo tried to move away, but Jongin had a death grip on him.

 “Jongin, for fucks sake, you’re taking this to the extreme!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, but quickly choked on his breath as he felt a tongue lick a messy stripe all the way from his balls and up to his lower back.

 Kyungsoo fisted his hands into the cover as Jongin got to work, rather quickly reducing Kyungsoo to a quivering mess before pulling back.

 “Ah, shit, sorry, lost myself a little,” Jongin breathed against Kyungsoo’s skin, scraping his teeth across it and making Kyungsoo shiver. “Back to the challenge!”

 “Fuck you,” Kyungsoo weakly got out, trying to find friction to get some relief, but from how Jongin had moved to sit on the back of his thighs, it was impossible.

 “Maybe I’ll let you fuck me when we get back home,” Jongin snickered, and then Kyungsoo heard the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle being popped open. “Hm, that could be fun, you doing me while still having the plug in… Could probably result in an epic orgasm!”

 And Kyungsoo had to agree that that particular thought was rather hot, but he was a bit too far gone to truly appreciate it, especially as he felt a cold, liquid-coated finger circle his rim.

 Slowly, Jongin eased it inside, even though he had loosened Kyungsoo up quite a bit by now, and it was just so frustrating. As Jongin began to push a second finger inside, Kyungsoo began to squirm, growing annoyed by how long it was taking.

 “Calm down, jagi, I’m trying to not rile you up too much,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo’s grunt had him laughing, because Jongin knew that he had already riled Kyungsoo up plenty much. “But seriously though, try to relax and calm down, I’m not going to let you cum before you at least have the vibrator inside of you. And I’d be pretty disappointed if we don’t even make it to the store.”

 “Your fault,” Kyungsoo bit out, jerking as Jongin turned his fingers around, pressing the pad of his fingertips down against the front wall, in search of something he almost immediately found. “Stop trying to get me off!”

 “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I just get so tempted,” Jongin said, voice a bit hushed in amazement, and it had Kyungsoo blush a little. “I’ll get on with it.”

 Jongin quickly worked his way up to four fingers, Kyungsoo trying his hardest to hold on to his sanity. He really wanted to lose it all right then and there, but he  _ had _ promised Jongin and did not want to go back on his words. Not that Jongin was helping, but anyway!

 As Jongin removed his fingers, Kyungsoo relaxed a little at the empty feeling that helped him rein his control back in, then tensing as he felt something else push against his entrance. Foreign objects were not  _ that _ foreign to Kyungsoo, but it was still a bit scary with new things.

 “Relax, jagi, you know I’ll be careful,” Jongin murmured in a low voice that helped Kyungsoo sink down a little into the mattress, and Jongin’s hand easing up and down parts of Kyungsoo’s back helped even more.

 As soon as Jongin thought that Kyungsoo had relaxed enough, he began to push the toy inside, and Kyungsoo gasped.

 It was by no means particularly big or long, Jongin was for sure bigger, but it had been quite some time since Jongin had topped or they had used toys, so Kyungsoo was a bit unused to it, and it showed. And was felt. And Kyungsoo realized that he had kind of missed it. Maybe this would not be too bad after all?

 Oh, wait, they were going into a store, Jongin having full control over the vibrations - maybe it would actually be that bad. Only time would tell, unfortunately.

 “You’d look so beautiful with a plug with a crystal on it,” Jongin mumbled, voice a bit raspy, one hand alternating between stroking and massaging Kyungsoo’s behind. “Shit, I need to get you one…”

 “Let’s maybe worry about this one first?” Kyungsoo got out through clenched teeth.

 “Ah, right,” Jongin answered, and then he pushed the last bit inside and the buttplug slid into place perfectly.

 Finally, Kyungsoo was able to breathe a bit easier, exhaling and letting his body fully relax. Yes, the buttplug was inside of him, but at least it was still at the moment, therefore not bothering him  _ too _ much.

 “You want to stay home for a while and calm down, or do you want to do it in the car?” Jongin asked as he got up from where he had been sitting straddling Kyungsoo’s legs, helping Kyungsoo pull his pants up and roll over.

 “Might as well go now, my nerves will probably kill the mood quickly anyway,” Kyungsoo mumbled, letting the younger pull him out of bed and towards the door.

 

 Bundled up in a long and thick coat, Kyungsoo thanked all of the gods that it was winter at the moment and he was able to dress like he was. If he now, against all odds (not really, it was pretty probable), got a boner, at least the coat would help hide it. And muffle whatever sound might escape, because Kyungsoo was not really sure he trusted Jongin’s word of the toy not being loud. Its base was small enough for it to fit snuggly against his body, not showing anything but also not feeling like at risk to be swallowed by his body, so that was good at least.

 “How are you feeling?” Jongin asked as he drove them to the store, placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh, probably meant to be in a comforting way. Having Jongin’s hand so close to his dick did not feel very comforting at the moment, though, but Kyungsoo chose to not remark on that.

 “Nervous,” Kyungsoo muttered, and it was true. He was nervous as fuck, both wondering why in all of the world he had agreed to this, but also why he was feeling a tingle of excitement deep in his belly. Jongin probably was right about him being a kinky fuck…

 “Yeah, I can see why,” Jongin chuckled, removing his hand as they arrived at the parking lot, pulling them into a parking spot close to the entrance. “Are you ready?”

 As he turned to look at the building they were parked next to, Kyungsoo felt reality crash down on top of him. He gratefully took Jongin’s offered hand, seeking strength in the almost ever-present warmth of the younger’s skin.

 “Please be gentle with me?” Kyungsoo weakly asked, holding on to Jongin’s hand and feeling a bit more hesitant about it all now.

 “Okay, but you’re about to make me pop a boner,” Jongin muttered, giving a soft smile as Kyungsoo shot him a glare. “I promise I’ll be gentle, as soon as you feel uncomfortable and don’t want to anymore, I’ll stop.”

 “You better,” Kyungsoo grumbled, before nodding. “Okay, I’m ready, let’s do this.”

 Pulling out the remote, Jongin bit down on his lower lip to try to contain his ecstatic smile, but it did not help much. Seeing Jongin start messing around with the small device, Kyungsoo prepared himself for what was to come - but he was so not ready for when the plug activated inside of him.

 “Oh  _ god _ !” Kyungsoo exclaimed, rather loudly, as he arched his back and gripped at his seat. “ _ Holy fuck _ , is this the lowest setting?!”

 “No,” Jongin snickered, showing Kyungsoo the display of the remote. It was showing seven out of ten, and Kyungsoo forcefully exhaled in relief, because he would not have been able to handle  _ that _ being the lowest setting. “Just thought I should plunge you straight into the deep end and prepare you for it!”

 “Yeah, I’m kinda happy I’m seated in a car at the moment,” Kyungsoo said, swallowing hard as he closed his eyes and tried to fight the waves of pleasure starting up inside of him. “If you want to do this you should probably turn it down now, otherwis- _ ah, fuck! _ ”

 Jongin chuckled darkly and Kyungsoo very nearly tore the remote out of the younger’s hands, but Jongin thankfully turned the vibrations down again.

 “I’m not even kidding,” Kyungsoo panted out, relaxing back into his seat as he got a reprieve from the vibrations. “This’ll end pretty fucking fast if you don’t control yourself…”

 “I agree, it’s pretty hot,” Jongin mumbled, pupils a bit blown as he looked over at Kyungsoo. “Maybe we should go inside now, the sooner we do this the sooner we can go home.”

 “Give me a moment to breathe and then we’ll run through the store,” Kyungsoo said, his heart still racing almost painfully in his chest.

 A vibrating buttplug was really not something to mess with. And Kyungsoo had not anticipated it to be  _ that _ strong. It was a remote controlled buttplug after all. Were they not supposed to be on the weaker side?

 “Did you know that you can connect it to your phone and have the vibrations follow the rhythm of the music?” Jongin asked, sounding very much excited. “You think you’d be able to sing along to the song as the buttplug vibrated after it?”

 “Uh, I’m going to go out on a limb here and say  _ probably not _ ,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, before straightening out his clothes a little. “Okay, let’s go.”

 They got out of the car, Jongin hurrying over to Kyungsoo’s side, and walked into the store. There were a few other shoppers around, but considering how late it was, they were not many. Which suited Kyungsoo just fine, since he might be on his way to embarrass himself.

 “You okay?” Jongin asked, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back, and it felt kind of nice.

 “Yeah, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo said, eyeing the small object in Jongin’s hand. “Are you going to tell me when you use it?”

 Jongin gave an impish smile, shaking his head in glee.

 “Nu-uh, going to be a surprise for you!”

 Kyungsoo sighed deeply. “Remind me again why I married you?”

 “We’re not married, Soo,” Jongin chuckled, putting an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Though you’ll one day marry me because you love me!”

 Smiling softly, Kyungsoo was about to say something, when vibrations started inside of him, and he almost jumped a meter into the air. It was only the fact that Jongin was holding on to him that Kyungsoo managed to stay with both feet on the ground and not embarrass himself already.

 “Take it easy, baby, we’re only on the first level,” Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear, the smirk oh so evident in his voice.

 “It was the surprise, asshole,” Kyungsoo growled, and it was the truth.

 The first level vibrations were not too bad, and Kyungsoo could almost ignore them, but having something just suddenly starting to vibrate inside of you was rather surprising. Which Kyungsoo suspected nobody would actually disagree with.

 “If you say so,” Jongin snickered, looking a bit thoughtful for a moment. “I haven’t tried it more than holding it in my hand, so I don’t know how intense the vibrations are…”

 “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll make sure you get a taste of it,” Kyungsoo smirked, but the smile was quickly wiped off of his face as Jongin turned the vibrations up.

 “Do I have to remind you that I have control over the plug up your butt at the moment?” Jongin asked, sounding annoyingly smug, and Kyungsoo once more felt like snatching the remote out of his hands. Did Jongin really need to flaunt it like that?

 “I think you’ll keep reminding me anyway,” Kyungsoo bit out, trying to make sure he kept breathing properly.

 Jongin must have gone two levels up, to level three, because it seemed like too steep of an incline to just be one level. He could still handle it somewhat, but it was getting increasingly harder. Amongst other things.

 “Let’s stroll around a little, look at things and stuff,” Jongin decided. Kyungsoo knew that ‘stuff’ meant ‘testing you’, but he just grumbled a little under his breath as he allowed Jongin to pull him into a random direction.

 It was a bit hard to try to walk around with a vibrating buttplug, as it made Kyungsoo want to press his legs together and basically keel over, but Kyungsoo tried his best. And once more thanked his lucky star for making the store half-deserted.

 Having gone over to only holding hands, Jongin would sometimes turn the vibrations up just for a short moment, making Kyungsoo suspect that Jongin just liked the way Kyungsoo reacted to the sudden increase, and not so much the continuous reaction. Which was a bit annoying, since it was much easier to hide something steady than something that spiked and then went down for a moment, before spiking again.

 Needing to breathe a little, Kyungsoo let go of Jongin’s hand, and instead began to walk ahead. He still had no idea where he was going, and had not really been seeing anything for at least the last five minutes or so, probably longer. They could probably have walked past his entire family and Kyungsoo still would not have noticed them, too caught up in what was going on inside of him. And he really hoped he would never have to see his family with a vibrating buttplug shoved up his ass, because that would probably be embarrassing enough to kill him.

 But the embarrassment of walking around in public, amongst strangers who had no idea what was going on between Kyungsoo and Jongin at the moment, was so weird. It was horrible, but in this sort of nice way? Rather arousing, and Kyungsoo did not know how to feel about that. Breath coming out in huffs and cheeks on fire, Kyungsoo knew that someone very well could guess something pretty close to the truth, and it riled him up in the worst (best) dirty ways.

 ‘Kinky fuck’ was now accepted as part of his identity, and Kyungsoo knew there was no going back. And what a way to truly discover and accept it.

 As the slow-flowing lava in his veins began to speed up, his entire body on fire and aching, Kyungsoo felt himself start to curve forwards. The vibrations were more maddening by now, too little to actually help him too much, yet too much for him to be able to control himself. Leaning against a shelf that seemed stable enough, Kyungsoo pressed a hand over his mouth, almost moaning out loud. The jacket was too warm with the inferno raging inside of him, and he wanted to take it off, but knew that it was better to keep it on.

 After all, he was pretty sure that most people would not want to unsolicited see his raging erection at the moment. And he was pretty sure he would deeply regret it once the haze of lust cleared from his mind.

 Cool hands on his face had Kyungsoo looking up at Jongin, standing in front of him and looking slightly worried. And also very handsome and entirely too sexy for his own good, and Kyungsoo wanted to devour him. Preferably now in this very moment, but Kyungsoo held back.

 Clinging to Jongin, hands fisted in the front of the younger’s jacket, Kyungsoo buried his face against Jongin’s throat. He felt himself tremble, probably visibly, but there was nothing he could do about it.

 “You okay, baby?” Jongin murmured against the side of Kyungsoo’s head, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and pulling him closer.

 “N-no,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, mouth dry and throat choked up. “ _ Fuck _ , Nini, need to get out…”

 The vibrations died down to the gentle hum of level one, and Kyungsoo collapsed against Jongin in relief.

 “Deep breaths, deep breaths, calm down,” Jongin instructed, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back comfortingly. “Get yourself together enough to be able to walk on your own, and we'll go.”

 Using the last of his willpower, Kyungsoo forced his arousal down to somewhat manageable levels. He knew he was probably still looking rather wrecked, but he did the best he could.

 Pulling back, he took hold of Jongin’s hand and began to drag him towards the checkout. What they had planned on buying was in that direction after all; they had just randomly been walking around for Jongin to be able to test Kyungsoo.

 Picking up some snacks and drinks, Kyungsoo shoved it down into the basket Jongin was holding out for him, earning himself a chuckle.

 “Someone's in a hurry,” Jongin remarked, and Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks.

 “All I want is to bend you over something and fuck you silly and  _ finally _ be able to cum, so yeah, I'm in somewhat of a hurry,” Kyungsoo deadpanned in a low voice, taking slight satisfaction in the way Jongin swallowed hard, eyes growing darker.

 “Okay, yeah, let’s go,” Jongin got out after having had to clear his throat twice, and then they were rushing towards the checkout again.

 As Jongin put their things on the counter, Kyungsoo stood back, hands pushed deep into his pockets, his nails pushed almost as deep into his flesh. The low vibrations were close to infuriating, and Kyungsoo cursed Jongin for having put it that low. What was point in going that low, either turn it off or turn it up to something that was not as annoying!

 But Kyungsoo guessed that was sort of the point, and once more cursed his boyfriend for being so good at pushing his buttons.

 Then suddenly the vibrations died down to nothingness, and Kyungsoo heavily exhaled. The buttplug had been turned on for so long that Kyungsoo now felt phantom vibrations inside of him, his every nerve ending burned out completely.

 “Sweetheart, you should probably get into bed and have some soup, you’re looking a bit sick,” the elderly woman manning the checkout said, looking over at Kyungsoo in pity, and he felt his cheeks heat up even more. “The winter always brings illness, you should be careful!”

 “Ah, yes, of course, thank you,” Kyungsoo shakily answered, wanting to kick Jongin who was trying to hold back from laughing.

 Kyungsoo  _ needed _ to get into bed or something of the equal merit, but not to rest. Nope, not at all. He needed to have Jongin choking on something to make him shut up, and then release all of the tensions drawing his body tight.

 “Feeling better?” Jongin teased as they headed out towards their car, and Kyungsoo shot him a heavy glare. “Hey, I found it rather cute the way she asked you to take care of yourself!”

 “Just get into the damn car and drive us home,” Kyungsoo bit out, putting the bag in the backseat and then gingerly sitting down in the front passenger seat.

 “Or what?” Jongin snickered, obviously not feeling too much in danger. Damn, Kyungsoo had been way too soft on him.

 “Or I’ll bend you over the hood of our car,” Kyungsoo threatened, but he was met with mock shock.

 “Oh dear, have I created a exhibionistic monster?” Jongin gasped, but by now he had thankfully started up the car, and they were on the way.

 “Dragging me down into the dirt with you, corrupting me...,” Kyungsoo tsked, smirking, then regretting it as Jongin once more pulled out the remote.

 “Let me remind you that it was  _ you _ corrupting  _ me _ ,” Jongin corrected, slowly turning the vibrations up, Kyungsoo gasping as it all started up again. “I was pretty innocent until we started to hang out…”

 Kyungsoo gave a ragged laugh at that, head pushed back against the seat and eyes squeezed closed.

 “You were, you really were…  _ Ah _ , so innocent and cute, blushing over the smallest thing-  _ fuck! _ And now here we are…”

 The lava was no more, only pure liquid fire that seemed to hum along to the vibrations, and Kyungsoo felt so surreal. Not caring anymore, he unzipped his jacket and pressed the heel of his hand against his burning erection, groaning at the long-sought relief. The pressure building inside of him grew steadily, Kyungsoo both pushing down with his hand and up with his lower body, chasing the release he had wanted for half an hour now - and then it stopped.

 Crying out in frustration, Kyungsoo turned towards Jongin with disbelief in his eyes, just to be met by a strained smile.

 “Hold on a sec,” Jongin mumbled, turning down an unknown road.

 Were they not supposed to go home so that Kyungsoo could finally end this all?

 Apparently not, but as Jongin parked the car in the darkest part of the parking lot of an abandoned bowling alley, Kyungsoo began to have  _ suspicions _ .

 “Pull your pants down,” Jongin ordered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards Kyungsoo, eyes black holes in the faint light coming from the dashboard.

 Kyungsoo thought about denying, but he honestly did not give a fuck at the moment. It was dark and they were next to an abandoned building, so the only thing they probably had to worry about was the rumored ghost of the person that had apparently been murdered by a bowling ball in the bowling alley, but Kyungsoo did not believe in ghosts. Especially not when his boyfriend was reaching for his pants and promising something great.

 Quickly fumbling with his sweatpants, Kyungsoo got them far enough down to expose his erection, which obviously was enough as Jongin pushed his hands away and leaned down. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched in his throat as plump lips wrapped around his crown, relaxing back as he let Jongin bring him to the edge.

 In the next moment, Kyungsoo jumped right back up again and gave a small scream as the vibrations started up inside of him, at least on level five. Giving ragged pants, Kyungsoo pressed his nails into Jongin’s jacket, knowing he would have been drawing blood had it been his nails against Jongin’s naked back. As Jongin’s mouth began to slide up and down him, Kyungsoo gripped at the headrest with his free hand, back arching hard as he gave a whimper. His teeth were trapping his lower lip and he knew he was about to taste blood, but Kyungsoo could not do anything else but jerk in his seat and let out distressed little noises as he was properly double-stimulated, head spinning. He did not even notice when his hand went from trying to rip Jongin’s jacket to shreds, to tangle into Jongin’s hair and force him to swallow down more.

 The vibrations went up, as did Kyungsoo’s blood pressure, and he began to rock back and forth to try to get the buttplug to hit just the right spot.

 And when it did, explosions went off behind Kyungsoo’s unseeing eyes, body rigid and convulsing. The blinding white-hot heat inside of him that had gathered in his lower belly exploded outwards, washing like waves through his veins. He reached a whole other level as Jongin made sure to drink everything down, swallowing around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo did not know if the sound echoing in his ears was his own scream, or just his orgasm messing with his senses.

 When he finally came to again, Kyungsoo’s entire body was trembling, some drool running down his chin. Jongin was sitting upright in the driver’s seat and watching him, hair tousled and lips darker than normal.

 “P-please, turn it o-off,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, gasping as his body seized up again for a moment.

 “Oh, sorry,” Jongin said with an awkward chuckle, turning the buttplug off before looking up at Kyungsoo again. “I forgot… Good orgasm?”

 Kyungsoo gave a nod as he licked his lips, throat so incredibly dry. “Better than good, great… One of my best.”

 Jongin snickered as he leaned over to give Kyungsoo a peck, and Kyungsoo tasted salt when he licked his lips again.

 “I say that the vibrating buttplug challenge was a success,” Jongin beamed, obviously proud with himself, as he started the car again. “Let's go home, get me off, and then watch a movie!”

 “I still want to fuck you with this in me,” Kyungsoo tiredly said, wincing a little as a jolt of lust went through him.

 “Did you just twitch?” Jongin amusedly asked, and Kyungsoo looked down at his still-exposed member lying against his sweatpants and looking a bit sad and wet.

 “Yeah, we're kinda in an agreement that it'd be really hot,” Kyungsoo said, leaning his head back to look over at Jongin again. “Hey, you got something at the corner of your mouth…”

 Using a finger, Jongin wiped away the white, glancing down at it before plopping his finger into his mouth and obscenely sucking it clean. This time, the jolt was strong enough to have Kyungsoo hiss.

 “When we get home, I'm all yours, baby,” Jongin said in a low voice as he winked at Kyungsoo and licked his lips.

 “I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we're home,” Kyungsoo mumbled, closing his eyes in exhaustion as Jongin gave a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea. Most was written as I was trying to get back into writing, and the last part whilst hovering at the edge of fever, so, uh, fun times?


End file.
